Journey into Mystery Vol 1 75
Races and Species: * * | StoryTitle2 = Mr. Gregory and the Ghost! | Writer2_1 = Stan Lee | Writer2_2 = Larry Lieber | Penciler2_1 = Jack Kirby | Inker2_1 = George Klein | Colourist2_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer2_1 = John Duffy | Editor2_1 = | Synopsis2 = A homebuilder that uses shoddy materials and unskilled labor gets his comeuppance when he builds a home for himself out of the wood from haunted trees. He tries and fails several times to drive the ghost out of the house, but stubbornly refuses to admit failure. He bankrupts himself when he tries to move the entire house away from the ghost not realizing that the house itself is the ghost. | Appearing2 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * | ReprintOf3 = Astonishing Vol 1 6 | StoryTitle3 = Venus! | Writer3_1 = | Penciler3_1 = | Inker3_1 = | Colourist3_1 = | Letterer3_1 = Typeset | Editor3_1 = Stan Lee | Synopsis3 = The first explorer on Venus is caught in an old bear trap, but he is able to use the wildlife to call for help. | Appearing3 = Featured Characters: * Races and Species: * Locations: * | StoryTitle4 = The Magic of Mordu! | Writer4_1 = Stan Lee | Writer4_1 = Larry Lieber | Penciler4_1 = Paul Reinman | Inker4_1 = Paul Reinman | Colourist4_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer4_1 = | Editor4_1 = | Synopsis4 = A man falls in love with a middle-aged woman on vacation, but wants a younger wife. He convinces her to let a gypsy magician make her young again, but once she's young and pretty she leaves him for the young attractive gypsy. | Appearing4 = Featured Characters: * Supporting Characters: * * Races and Species: * | StoryTitle5 = The Man Who Lost the World! | Writer5_1 = Stan Lee | Penciler5_1 = Steve Ditko | Inker5_1 = Steve Ditko | Colourist5_1 = Stan Goldberg | Letterer5_1 = Artie Simek | Editor5_1 = | Synopsis5 = A scientist's assistant determines to find if the time machine that has been created sends objects into the past or future, and so steals some gold ingots from the office and steps into the ray, knowing that he can never return to the present. When his journey ends, Earth is so primitive that he is cut off from all humanity, and he realizes that he still doesn't know whether the machine sends things into the past or future since it could be either the dawn or the end of time. | Appearing5 = Featured Characters: * Bruno Races and Species: * | Notes = * "Lo-Karr, Bringer of Doom!" reprinted in Fear #4 * "Mr. Gregory and the Ghost" reprinted in Fear #4 & Fantasy Masterpieces #5 * "The Magic of Mordu!" reprinted in Where Monsters Dwell #9 * "The Man Who Lost the World!" reprinted in Where Monsters Dwell #9 | Trivia = | Recommended = | Links = }}